


Unfair Odds

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Soft Boys, Top!Freddie, are we starting to see a pattern?, bottom!brian, hint of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: Freddie wants Brian’s attention. Brian wants to study. So of course, he gets Brian’s attention.





	Unfair Odds

“I would like to have sex.”

Brian blinks from his book, raising his head to meet Freddie’s gaze. “Excuse me?” 

Freddie rolls his eyes, tugging away Brian’s book from his hold and he hopes the page wasn’t lost despite Freddie’s finger obviously marking the spot. “I would like to have sex,” He raises a brow at the book, flips a few pages one way and then the other, “with you, preferably.” 

“No.” Brian takes his book back, tucking it close to himself and out grabbing range. Freddie looks almost confused at Brian’s quick answer. “No? Darling you’ve been locked away for days now,” he twists on to his side, pillowing his chin in his hand as he studies Brian. 

The intense focus of the front man makes Brian blush and he shakes his head, “I want to be sure I know this-“

“Kitten, you are brilliant, the only thing you have left to absorb from that book is the pages themselves.” The imagery that Freddie’s joke creates makes Brian laugh quietly and he shakes his head. “I mean it!” Soft fingers trace Brian’s jaw and he lets his face be lifted to accept a soft kiss. 

“I worry, Fred. Besides,” he pauses for another kiss, opening his mouth to chase Freddie’s tongue, “I rather enjoy what I’m reading.” Though he wouldn’t deny how good it felt to have soft lips against his own and the gentle way Freddie rubbed his jaw. He knew perfectly how to distract him. “Freddie,” Brian sighs, pulling away.

Freddie’s eyes were intent on his face. The glow of Brian’s beside lamp reflecting in the intense gaze. “Okay..” He drops his head down but doesn’t pull his hand away from Brian’s face, as content to softly pet him as Brian was content to be pet.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in sex. He was already getting hard from the thought of Freddie. The other man was very passionate about everything he did, from music to fucking, and Brian would never deny to himself how amazing it was to experience. He makes a small sound and drops his head down to the bed, “I don’t know.” He whines. 

“What don’t you know?” The bed dips as Freddie scoots himself closer to cup the back of Brian’s head and kiss his temple. Everything Freddie did was easily eating away at what little resolve he had even started with. Another soft kiss to his temple has Brian burying his face in the bed. Freddie hums and pushes the curls that created a barrier between them. “A game then..”

Brian tilts his head, confused, and peaks out. “What?”

“A game!” Freddie sits up quickly, almost knocking his hand in to Brian’s head as he does. “A sex game.”

“A sex game..” Brian parrots, turning on to his side to look at Freddie and still keep a protective palm across his book. “How can a game be sexy?” Freddie’s grin is all teeth and his eyes sparkled with whatever trouble he was planning.

“Easy, kitten,” The now sultry tone catches Brian’s attention, feeling his cock give a twitch. That tone meant trouble. “You read your book, “ Freddie spreads his hands over the book, splaying his fingers over Brian’s, making his point, “and I fuck you. If I can steal you away from your literature, I win and if you’re able to...” He turns a few pages, appearing to count, “finish this chapter, you win.” 

Brian licks his lips and knows that Freddie has won. Freddie knows it to, he’s sure. “Seems a little unfair to you..”

“How so? I win and manage to steal your attention or you win and I still get to have fucked you. Really it is win-win in that I win either way.” The man wasn’t wrong. Brian can’t say he didn’t want sex, it had been weeks since he’d first began going between work, school and studying with no room for anything anything but the band in between. And really, he did like a challenge. 

He pushes himself up on his elbow, “okay, I’m interested. What are the rules?”

There’s a long moment that is filled with Freddie’s laughter before he nods, “of course you want rules. Hm? Is that a thing for you? Following rules? Or breaking them?”

“It’s not a game if there’s no rules.” Brian smiles and shrugs, “and it’s a little of both really.” 

Just that comment was enough to spark an interest in Freddie. He could almost imagine the thoughts that had kick started. “That will make this a very interesting game then. Rules are...” Freddie looks at the ceiling, thinking. “I can not move your book nor touch it, you get to pick where you kneel but I get to decide what to do with you.” Brian opens his mouth, clicking it shut when Freddie holds up an open hand, “you get to make any noise you like but, “ he curls his fingers until only one is raised, “the moment that you begin to beg, I win.”

Maybe Freddie knew him a little too well. 

“And,” Freddie continues, “the moment you try to touch yourself: I win.” He catches Brian’s lips in a kiss, smiling as a small groan is muffled from Brian. “What was that, darling?”

“Seems like a lot of ways for me to lose.” Brian chases Freddie for another kiss and huffing when the man hops away from the bed and claps his hands together. “You like the challenge. Now strip and get comfortable.”

Brian follows Freddie off of the bed, stretching as he stands and pleased to see the man’s eyes on him, watching his every move. It’s so easy for him to see why Freddie got whatever he wanted. He tugs his shirt over his head, shivering when soft finger tips tease the sensitive skin of his abdomen before two arms slip around his waist. Freddie is at least polite enough to wait for Brian to toss the shirt aside, or even get it completely off over his head, before he’s kissing him again. He lets his hands fall to the front man’s shoulders, wanting to pull him in close and already just give up on this game. “Mmm,” Freddie nips his lip and shakes Brian’s hands off of him, “you’re supposed to be stripping.”

“I would be but i seem to have formed a gravitational pull that won’t let you off of me long enough to do it.” Brian retorts. He doesn’t make a move to pull away from another deep kiss, parting his lips. 

The sharp smack to his ass surprises a cry from Brian and he quickly steps away from Freddie’s amused form. “Unless you want me to finger you with your pants on, couldn’t be too comfortable I wouldn’t think.” Brian rubs the spot that Freddie smacked before hooking his thumbs in the hem of his sleep pants to tug them down. 

“You would know, Fred.”

“I would know.” Freddie snaps his fingers, an impatient look painting his features. “Cold molasses moves faster than you, darling. Please, move at a proper pace or I’ll just bend you over the bed and shag you there.” 

Brian’s stomach flutters at the thought and he can feel an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. Instead of giving the man the satisfaction of a retort that likely would have ended them in that scenario, Brian climbs on to the bed and grabs a pillow. “One for your hips too! Would hate for you to get uncomfortable and ruin our game.” 

“What,” Brian shoots a confused look to Freddie over his shoulder, “does that even mean, Fred?” His question is met with a sigh and a roll of the eyes but soon there’s hands on him, grasping his hips and running up his sides, over his shoulders. It’s easy to close his eyes and let Freddie touch him like this. A hand runs up his back, starting at he base of his spine and touching every vertebrae on the way up in a slow drag that has him arching, until it reaches his neck and grabs tightly. Lips find his shoulder and give a sharp bite that makes Brian gasp and quickly there’s a kiss pressed to the spot before Freddie is kissing his neck. The hand still hasn’t left Brian’s neck. Freddie taps Brian’s jaw and he turn his head, nipping Freddie’s lip before giving in to the kiss. “Isn’t there something you’re supposed to be doing?”

He can tell that Freddie is rolling his eyes and grins. “You are aware that you could use a lesson in patience?” Before Brian can answer, Freddie’s hand is shoving him down roughly, pinning his chest to the bed. After a quick, “be good and stay still,” Brian is left to just accept Freddie’s jerky ministrations of moving the pillows where he wanted. It’s uncomfortable, to just sit here and wait, to get ‘doted’ on like Roger liked to call it. It wasn’t like it didn’t feel good, Brian just felt that he could be doing something, anything, particularly anything that involved touching his lover. “You’re getting in to your head, kitten. Hips up.” 

Brian turns his head to look over his shoulder at Freddie, lifting his hips without further prompting. “Sorry.” A pillow is slid under him and he wiggles his hips until he’s comfortable. Freddie doesn’t stop him. 

“Always in your head,” a kiss is pressed to Brian’s temple, “should come and visit us all now and again.” Another pillow is being pressed under his chest and Brian, remembering that he’d been grabbing a pillow for that reason earlier, reaches out to take it and makes a confused sound as it’s jerked away with a quiet tut, “just lift yourself up for it.” He stares at the other man, holding his gaze for a beat, one that he would not admit to hoping that Freddie would be the first to give in to this silent battle of wills. Brian’s the first to cave, as he usually is under Freddie’s seemingly endless well of patience, and he lifts his chest from the bed for the pillow to be slid beneath him.

He fixes the pillow until he’s comfortable. Freddie doesn’t stop him.

“Now, what were those rules again?”

Brian had almost completely forgotten they were going to play a game and suddenly he feels ridiculous doing this. He shifts, debating if he should just put an end to this or just forgo the game and get on with what they so obviously both wanted. A sharp smack, this time the opposite cheek than earlier, makes Brian jerk and cry out, bringing a hand back to protect his now uncovered ass. 

“You were in your head again, darling. Stop or I’ll start this game out with a proper spanking and let you try and focus after that.”

“Jesus, Fred. You can’t just smack someone,” Brian twitches as one of Freddie’s hands takes his wrist and pins his own hand behind his back.

The weight of the smaller man leaning over his back pushes Brian in to the mattress, “I can, I shall. Now rules.”

It takes Brian a moment to realize that Freddie was leaning on him from the side, that this left him vulnerable to the stinging swats. “Fuck,” Brian’s eyes widen and he squirms ineffectually under Freddie, “I am not allowed to beg or touch myself while you have your filthy way.” He licks his lips and shifts again, enjoying the way the the other man pressed down harder. If he really wanted he could easily break free, even just a simple ‘stop’ could end this all. That wasn’t what he really wanted though, not now that he was more interested in his and Freddie’s dicks than the book he was meant to studying, the same one that he was meant to try and get through another chapter to win. “This is definitely stacked against me.”

Freddie hums and presses a kiss to Brian’s shoulder once more, “your dick makes some interesting choices for you when you let it.” Fingers swirl playfully over Brian’s backside and he twitches every time they lift and return, each time expecting another smack. The man chuckled with every twitch, continuing for a few more passes across Brian’s thighs before he sits up to get comfortable behind him. A quiet comment along the lines of, “gorgeous picture you paint, kitten,” has Brian blushing enough that he’s sure the color has reached his chest. 

Reaching out, Brian grabs his book to open to the page he had been on. “No cheating and skipping pages!” He rolls his eyes at the exclamation but dutifully lifts the book over his head to prove that he was indeed playing fair before settling down to read. It was uncomfortable like this, to try and read with his hips canted in the air and legs spread. He squirms, shoving at the pillow by his hips to get it comfortable. Still Freddie doesn’t stop him and belatedly he remembers the first parameter of the game, he got to pick where and how he knelt. 

“Okay,” Brian spreads his palm across the pages of the book, looking back at Freddie. “I guess....we just start the game?” 

Freddie’s hand smooths over his ass and squeezes, “I’ve been playing it since I’d thought about it.” The comment doesn’t surprise Brian, of course it became a game as soon as the words ‘I don’t know’ left his mouth. He’s still under the belief that it wouldn’t hurt Freddie to just do something already. “Shouldn’t you be studying?” With the question, a slick finger presses against his hole and Brian has a moment of familiarity almost like deja vu of his fathers stern voice questioning his school work. He shakes his head to clear the thought and buries his face to wait for the feeling to pass. Freddie waits behind him, “have I said something wrong-“

“No!” Brian shakes his head quickly, “it....a stupid thought. You just...” He makes a strangled noise and shakes his head again, “that reminded me of my father?”

The other man freezes before there’s a shout of laughter. “What should I say then, to avoid that...conflict of interest?” He’s pressed once more flush against his back, nuzzling dark curls and pressing teasing kisses behind Brian’s ear. 

“Maybe just don’t try to sound like you’ve got a stick up your ass, might help some.” He yelps as Freddie sharply bites his ear. 

“Here I was trying to comfort you.” What Brian is sure would have been a snarky reply is cut off before he can open his mouth as Freddie pushes a finger into him, “you could probably do with a good stick up yours.” The digit is pumped slowly in and out, spreading the lube that had been procured from where only Freddie knew. It wasn’t Brian’s, of that he’s sure.

Brian hums quietly, closing his eyes in pleasure briefly before trying to focus on the words in front of him. “I’m sorry, did you want to try that again?” The comment earns him a sharp twist of Freddie’s hand and a second finger slowly pressing in. Already the book was easily forgotten to lust. 

“Don’t make me regret not spanking you,” Freddie’s voice is light, as though they were having a causal conversation about the weather. “You’re not a drummer, you needn’t sit down for shows.” There’s a pause and Brian almost peeks over his shoulder, curious, but Freddie had not led him too far astray yet with whatever visions he was creating. He takes the moment to read a paragraph and then read it again....and a third time. The words no where close to sticking long enough for any of it to make sense despite the number of times he’d read it. He thinks he’ll use it to make his point about needing to study more. 

“Fuck!” Brian jolts, hands skittering from the book to grab at the bedding beneath him as there’s a press of something warm and wet against his hole. “That’s not your mouth, Fred.” He can feel the grin and there’s a soft press of teeth to his ass before the sensation returns. It was definitely Freddie’s mouth. Brian decides in that moment that no, he’s not going to raise a fuss about just what the other man was doing so long as he kept doing it. There’s a press of fingers in him once more and he keens high in his throat, pressing his face to the bed to muffle the sound as Freddie continues to lick in to him, teasing his hole with slick fingers and warm tongue alternatively.

“My apologies, kitten..should I stop?” 

Brian knows what Freddie’s doing, trying to goad him in to begging, which has never been hard to do when sex was involved. He bites his lip and shakes his head but refuses to let the words come. Not yet. A hand smooths up his spine, dull nails leaving red trails as Freddie slowly drags them back down his back, warm breath exactly where Brian never thought he’d want it. When Brian doesn’t fall for Freddie’s teasing, the man chuckles and reaches his non lubed had to pull the book back to Brian, “you’re supposed to be studying, darling, don’t tell me I’m a distraction to your work,” Freddie’s fingers curl on the word ‘distraction’.

“Fred,” Brian gasps before pressing his mouth into his forearm to muffle the sounds and at least keep up the pretense of reading. He knows Freddie is amused. Riling people up was practically a hobby for him. 

Hardly a full sentence in, already Brian was rocking back in to Freddie’s mouth and fingers as pathetic high noises fell from him. His teeth left indentations in his arm as he tried so hard to keep quiet. Freddie’s other hand was warm on his thigh, fingers digging in to quivering muscles, his thumb gently caressing his balls. 

Brian’s hips jerk as the hand slides under him to ever so gently caress his hard cock beneath him and Freddie moans behind him, “You’re soaked.” Biting kisses up his spine have Brian arching and he feels hyper aware of the way every part of him shakes under the smaller man. “You’re fucking desperate, aren’t you?” Freddie’s voice was a husky whisper in his ear, as though the man wanted this to stay within this space between them. 

It’s enough to weaken Brian’s resolve. He shoves the book away, twisting to kiss Freddie and whimpering at the loss of fingers as he’s allowed to roll on to his back. Freddie straddles Brian’s waist as Brian’s hands find his hips. He just wants to touch, to grab Freddie and pull him close. The best he can manage in his state is a hand right around Freddie’s hip and the other cupping the back of his head to hold him close. 

“Hold still, Kitten,” Freddie breathes in to the kiss, pressing a hand to Brian’s chest and sitting up. “Let me take care of you, just relax.” The statement is punctuated with a slow roll of hips against his cock and he jerks to grab at the man. “Think you can do that for me? Relax here and let me get myself nice and open for you?” Another roll of his hips and he’s off of Brian, not giving him the chance to respond. Not that he thinks he really could.

Instead he kicks a heel against the bed at the loss, raising an arm to cover his face. Freddie’s laugh fills the room, breathy and light, and it pulls Brian from the fog he had found himself in enough to peak out and watch the man. Freddie had returned to the bed, a knee up beside Brian’s chest, a hand disappearing behind him. Brian could only imagine that he was working himself open. “You’re amazing.” His voice is rough and he can’t help what he knows to be an awed look on his face. Freddie was the only person, he was almost sure, that would so confidently fuck himself onto his own fingers.

Freddie laughs again and kisses Brian, pressing him back in to the bed. “You’re so sweet like this, kitten. Going to be good for me, aren’t you?” Brian nods and grabs Freddie’s waist to steady him as the man climbs back over to straddle him once more. 

It takes all that Brian has to lay there, tense and still as Freddie slowly sank down on to his cock. He’s already quivering again by the time the smaller man has settled flush in his lap. Freddie’s hands rub soothing circles over Brian’s abdomen, smoothing up his sides every half circle and back down. “Lay still or I stop,” is the only warning he is given before Freddie is grabbing his shoulders for leverage to lift himself and fuck back on to Brian’s cock. 

The rough thrusts make Brian dig his heels in to the bed and he throws a hand up to brace it against the head board over his head. He screws his eyes tightly shut, crying out with every rough thrust.

He was so close.

Before he can reach that peak, Freddie stops, pinning him tightly to the bed when he tries to thrust up. “Ah-ah,” He tuts, “after me, darling,” he grins and rolls his hips, “I have won after all and I want to claim my prize.” Heat spreads through Brian at these words, flushing pink down his chest. “Now,” Freddie licks his lips and sitting up, “lay still for me.”

Brian hadn’t thought that Freddie had meant it before, that he was to lay still. He’s not sure he isn’t going to shake apart before this was to end. He gives a small nod, bracing a hand once more on the head board as he brought the other towards Freddie. It was intercepted, Freddie grabbing his hand and pinning it to the bed after a gentle kiss to his wrist.

The new pace that Freddie sets is tortuous. All slow rolls of his hips and strong measured thrusts. And Brian is sure that he has no control over anything, not of the way his body quivers or the noises that fell from his lips. He can’t help how tight he’s holding on to Freddie’s hand or the way he watches the man’s face as he takes his pleasure for himself. And he definitely had no control over Freddie who always manages to run the bedroom like a well choreographed number. 

It’s the way that Freddie’s deep moans turn to a breathy little, “ah” that Brian knows he’s close. A hand settles over his throat to direct him in to a kiss as Freddie fucks himself through his own orgasm, tipping Brian over the edge finally to his. His vision whites as he shouts, holding tight to Freddie’s hand. 

Slowly he becomes aware of soft kisses and a hand gently petting his cheek and hair. Slower still he begins to meet the kisses, feeling as though every action took a colossal effort to achieve. There’s silence in the room for a time, nothing but their heavy breaths and kisses. 

“How do you feel, kitten?” Freddie’s voice is quiet as a whisper, nothing more than a breath across Brian’s lips. All he can manage is a low hum, trying to convey just how good he felt. It seems to work well enough for the other man as he slips from the bed with a quiet, “just grabbing a cloth,” when Brian tries to grab him with heavy hands. He’s wiped down quickly with what he’s sure was actually a sweater before Freddie climbs up next to him. The quiet once more settles between them with Brian dozing and Freddie gently trailing fingers across his shoulders, creating invisible designs. 

It’s comforting to lay like this. Mind empty and body warmed by the man beside him, aching perfectly.

There’s light from street lamps streaming in to his room by the time he rouses. He’s laying, head pillowed in Freddie’s lap as quiet voices carry on above him. Fingers trace patterns once more across his shoulders and back, connecting what he can feel are bruises with soft swirls. 

He lays still, content to listen to Freddie and John talk about music above him. Maybe later when he’s actually committed to waking, he’ll join them. For now he’s soothed by the voices and more than happy to live up to Freddie’s nickname for him. 

“Good evening, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly working this universe to a OT4 slice of life.


End file.
